Every Time
by JamesLuver
Summary: It's been five years since Team Rocket disbanded. It's been five years since James' death. Jessie is haunted by the past and the circumstances that James died in. Will she ever move on?


**A/N:** Finally! I'm actually posting something _Pokémon_ related! I've been so lazy lately! Most of the time I've been slaving away over increasingly difficult homework, and when I've not had any (on the rare occasion) I've been chillaxing either reading or writing something _Harry Potter_ or_ Waterloo Road_ based. Fun, no? xD In actual fact, this is not a new 'fic, hence how rubbish it is. xD I finished this all the way back in the distant time of 2005, but never really posted it anywhere. And now I've ferreted it out and posted it. :D Not had the time just yet to make it better. Call it a birthday treat on my behalf. It's shocking, but enjoy anyhow!

This whole thing was inspired by _Everytime_ by Britney Spears. I'm so cool.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Pokemon_ unfortunately. I am merely borrowing them for this.

* * *

_Every Time_

Darkness swirled round, chilling everything in sight. Nothing moved. It was deserted. The houses were silent too, and foreboding, as though daring anyone to visit. The house at the end was the worst: many of the windows were blocked up, and the front door was barely hanging on.

But someone was taking refuge of the emptiness. The young woman was lying on the bed, wide awake. Her name was Jessie. She stared at a picture in the cracked glass of a frame. It was of a young man of about seventeen. He was grinning dopily at the camera. Jessie sighed, and wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.

_Why did you have to die, James?_ She thought unhappily.

The young man in question had been- and still was- her best friend. Jessie and James had both worked for Team Rocket, an evil organization that stole Pokemon and experimented on them. Neither of them had wanted to join: Jessie had been born into the world of stealing, and James, like a loyal Growlithe, had followed her.

Then, one night, Team Rocket came under siege. Ash Ketchum, a boy from Pallet, who had a 'special' Pikachu that Jessie had been trying to catch for years, had led the attack. By that time he had achieved his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master, and was sixteen. With a band of other trainers, he had attacked the base. It had been a long, hard battle, and blood was shed frequently, but even the best weaponry couldn't defeat the band of do-gooders.

On the last night of the battle, Jessie and James had had a large argument. Not a silly little one like usual, but a proper one. After Jessie had seen James kissing another Rocket, she had thrown him out. The next thing she heard was a gunshot. Then… nothing. She'd fumbled with the lock, and peered out. He was spread out against the wall, blood dripping everywhere. She didn't need to check… she knew. He was dead and it was all her fault. Stifling a sob, she'd turned her back on the only person she'd ever loved, and dashed away, as a bullet screamed past her head.

That had been five years ago.

And she still hadn't moved on.

How could she? The only one she ever loved has perished because of her.

Jessie sighed again, and rolled over, not noticing the slight creak that didn't come from the bed. God, she hated being alone. No family. And no friends. Meowth, the scratch cat Pokemon had survived the battle, but had been taken away to be put down. She'd tried to save him. She'd honestly tried. But it had been futile.

Another tear slid down her cheek, and landed on the shattered glass. She had to stop this. She had to move on. There was no sense in crying over the past.

_But_, she thought sadly, _James was my past, present and future. And now what is he? Nothing. And it's because of me._

"I hate this flaming life!" Jessie screamed suddenly. "I'm sick of it! Why should I have to cope, just because I was always best at it!"

She knew what she had to do, and was not afraid. It was stupid. This was just another of those things thrown out, to see who would back down from it. And she wasn't someone like that. She feared rollercoasters, heights…but never ever… death.

Carefully, Jessie felt her way to the kitchen. Darkness penetrated the small room…and her heart. She opened the draw, and found what she was looking for- a knife. She gave a defeated smile, and made her way back up the stairs.

"Well Jessie girl," she said out loud "Twenty-eight years of living, and still it comes to nothing. Shame to end like this though. But, this seems so right. No one'll miss you; they won't even notice you're gone. You'll only get discovered if an old tramp comes in, but I dare say they'll flee the scene. So goodbye world. It was nice knowing you."

Several minutes passed, and she was still poised over the bath, knife pressing gently at her wrists.

_Come on Jess_, she urged herself, _finish it. End this pain._

Yep. She'd be completely immune. A couple of second's pain, and she'd be ignorant to the world of the living forever.

"See what you've led me to James?" she yelled to the silence. "I'm committing suicide because of you! Your death pushed me so far, I can't take it any more! Big strong Jessie. Killing herself. Maybe I'll see you in the afterlife, eh James? But knowing you and your bloody innocence, you're in heaven, being treated like God himself, while I'll go to Hell. But such is life. And I know I wasn't very good at this but… I'm sorry. It was my fault you died; all because of my stupid love for you and the jealousy I felt when you kissed her."

"Enough talking. I'm fed up of stalling. I can't get you out of my head, and I want to so much. I want to forget all this. So goodbye."

"You don't really want to do that."

Jessie spun round quickly. The knife clattered to the tiled floor.

"W-who's there?" she called, her voice quavering slightly.

"I'm disappointed in you," the voice continued. "I never thought you'd take the coward's way out,"

That voice… there was something familiar about it…

"Yeah!" added a second.

"Who the hell's there? Show yourself!"

A figure stepped into the room. Jessie screamed. It couldn't be! James!

"Surprised to see me?" he said.

"How… I thought…" she stammered.

He nodded unsmilingly. "Well, Meowth here managed to escape from the station. He'd heard I was dead, so he came back to lay my body to rest. But I wasn't dead- he found a pulse, and took me to hospital. Once I was better I came in search for you."

"Dat's right! We've bin out in da wilderness for five friggin' years! Five years! Where da hell have ya bin hidin'?"

Jessie was too shocked to speak.

"Well? Care to explain yourself?" said James.

"I- I've been here and there. But why did you want to come and find me? If I remember rightly, you couldn't care less about me. Isn't that why you snogged that cow?"

"I told you: she came onto me."

"Yeah, you expect me to believe that."

"I'm not telling you to. I just thought that you knew me better than that."

She scowled at him. "Why the hell did you come? I was fine before."

"Oh sure," James said sarcastically. "About to take your own life is what I call fine too."

"Why you…" she snarled, picking up the knife.

Meowth sweatdropped. "Er… I t'ink I needs ta use da litter tray…"

Alone with James, Jessie dropped the knife into the sink, and pushed past him into the filthy bedroom. Much to her dismay, he followed her.

"Go away James," she said softly.

James sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't think you want that."

"I do. I want to be alone."

Gently, he pulled her into his lap, and touched her freezing skin. She flinched at his touch.

"James, please…" she begged, and he could detect the fear in her voice. Why had she turned into a terrified child? She never used to be afraid.

"Jessica, talk to me. Please. I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am, but…" her voice was uncertain, as though she thought he might be up to something she wasn't quite sure of. "How long were you stood outside the bathroom door?"

"Since you got the knife. I wasn't sure what you were doing, so I thought I should just skulk at the entrance."

Even in the darkness, he could tell she was blushing. He wondered why.

_Great_, thought Jessie. _Now he must know how I feel about him. That's all I need._

"Jess?" James said quietly, as she continued to stare straight ahead of her. She gave no sign of hearing him.

"Erm, Jessica?" he tried again.

"What?"

"Was what you said about me… er… true?" he stammered, flushing bright red.

She blushed too, and avoided his eye. "No."

"Oh," he hoped she couldn't hear the disappointment that dripped off his words.

"Now will you go? You've seen me."

"And leave you by yourself? Not a chance. I don't want you to do something stupid,"

"I'm a grown woman; I can take care of myself."

"Trying to commit suicide is not what I call taking care of yourself."

She snorted, and tried to struggle free of his grasp, but he held her fast.

"And what about your family?"

"James, you know I have no family."

He blushed again. "Well… what about me? What would I do without you? I've not searched for you for five years for nothing you know,"

Jessie snorted. "Who cares? I have no one. Not even you any more James."

James shook his head. "You do have me Jess. You always will have me. Because I care for you…"

And before they realised what they were doing they were kissing; their tongues waltzed together, exploring, tasting. Jessie unhooked her arms from around his neck long enough to push him back onto the bed, laying herself down on top of him.

James' hands were busy working on removing her top; he fumbled frantically with the buttons, his desire for her almost overpowering him. She had already succeeded in ripping off his blue shirt; his well defined chest lay open to her own frantic hands.

At last James prevailed in the audacious task of extracting her of all upper clothing. Her breasts were firm under his able fingers, her nipples as taut as his stiff member was… his mouth meshed against hers once more as she pulled off his belt…

And, without a word of warning, without a shadow of a doubt in his mind, James entered her with a wild thrust of his hip. Jessie screamed in pure delight as the shock waves pulsed through her aching vagina, to the rest of her body, numbing everything apart from the one thing in front of her… she jerked her hips desperately along with him… craving what she had not felt for so long…

"James," she moaned with a somewhat hungry texture in her voice. "Oh, James…"

"Jessie…" James gasped in her ear, lasciviousness dripping off the syllables. "Jessie…"

The climax of the frenzied love was hot… dizzying… so desirably fraternising… utterly exhausted, James collapsed onto Jessie's chest. For a few moments they lay together in silence; the only sound puncturing the air was the sound of panting as the two collective adults gathered the remains of their breath.

"That was…" James eventually heralded the words playing in both minds. "Was…"

Jessie pushed him off of her. "James, what the hell have we done!"

James' emerald eyes widened as they locked with Jessie's sapphire ones. "What do you mean?"

"Jesus, James, we've just had bloody sex! What the hell do you think I mean!" Jessie managed to keep her voice relatively low, ignoring her throbbing vagina, which was obviously begging, pleading, for more of what James had given to her. She'd never known he was so good…

James ran his hand agitatedly through his long cerulean hair, which was purple in the cloak of night. His well formed chest was dripping with perspiration, his rope breaking pecs that Jessie knew so well even more inviting.

"Jessie?" he asked in a small voice. "This changes everything doesn't it?"

"Yes," was all she said.

James turned away from her and sighed. His fingers twitched. He chewed his lip. Jessie watched him pull the grubby duvet from the floor where it had been unceremoniously thrown during the frantic act.

"Jessie?" James spoke quietly, facing her once more.

It was only now that Jessie fully appreciated what he had become. His boyish good looks had matured into so much more, yet it suited him perfectly. And his body… hell, his body had certainly matured into that of a man's.

"What is it James?" Jessie's reply was no more than a whisper. Invisible sparks flew between them, and the image of them making love came unbidden to mind…

"Well, I…" James started hesitantly. "What I'm trying to say Jess… since I first met you I knew I liked you and…" he gave a shaky laugh. "Jeez, I never thought telling you I loved you would be so hard."

"You – you love me?" Jessie breathed.

The two continued to stare at one another… two sets of hands slowly, tentatively, clamping together… two bodies edging together… two hearts beating as one.

"Yes," James murmured.

Jessie's face cracked into a giddy grin as she flung her arms around her counterpart's neck, pushing him back down onto the rigid bed.

And, in a strangely husky voice, she whispered "I love you too James…"

* * *

Several hours later, once the house had ceased its somewhat annoying moans, Meowth crept stealthily back upstairs. He had heard too many screams that night to be sure of anything anymore. Maybe Jessie and James had killed each other – leaving them alone together wasn't such a wise decision after all.

Quietly, he pushed open the crooked door that led to the dirty room where they had found their missing partner.

Moonlight poured in through the uncurtained window, pooling onto the dusty bed. Screwing up his eyes, Meowth could faintly see something there. He took a cautious step into the room, halted, then smiled as only a Meowth could. Entwined together on the divan lay Jessie and James themselves. A slight breeze blew in from the broken window, drying their sweat. Jessie's head was rested in the base of James' neck, her arm wrapped around his waist, and James' head was propped up on top of

Jessie's; he gave a sigh in his sleep and continued to hug her slight form to his own lithe form. Meowth shook his head, still smiling. Finally the two of them had wised up and discovered that they were made for each other. In no time at all they'd be whole again; Jessie with a rounded belly, paining the nursery for their baby, James joking that she needed to diet as he placed one of her odd food cravings in front of her, and Uncle Meowth there to help them in any way he could.

For now though, they lay asleep together. Meowth silently turned and exited the room. He would give them their privacy for now; he'd sleep in the kitchen. But they'd owe him big time in the morning…

* * *

**A/N: **See? Told you it was bad. xD It makes me cringe just looking at it… but oh well.


End file.
